


Late Night Homecomings

by strippinfor_eren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I don't know I thought it was normal, Kakashi goes through the window for some reason?, Kakashi is the child I want to have, M/M, Naruto gives me feels, Naruto still has the Kyuubi, Nothing inspired this I just kinda needed to write it, This ship doesn't have much fluff so I'm gonna fix that, they're in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren
Summary: Kakashi promised he'd be home from his mission that day at 11. Things went wrong and Naruto just wants his husband there.





	Late Night Homecomings

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd actually post anything on here! But I hope you enjoy. It's really just fluff.

The window was opened silently as the ex-ANBU stood on the ledge. The night was silent, the only sound being made were the barely-there footsteps of police patrolling the area. Not that civilians could hear them though. Not even most ninja could. 

A cold breeze swept through as the man hopped from the sill and shut the window. The wind made the shiny, long, silver hair rustle a bit. A quick look around the area let him confirm it was, in fact, empty of people. A frown settled on his face at that. The bed in the corner was made, as though no one had been in it for the whole day. Odd, considering it was 2 at night. He wasn't going to risk calling out to anyone, so instead he searched.

Going through the door that led to the hallway, the man was sure to stay in the shadow so he would stay hidden. It worked especially well considering he was wearing mostly black. His keen eye searched the hallway, deciding on going to the living room to find his target. He passed pictures that were hanging on the wall, all a familiar sight that warmed his, at one point, cold heart.

The familiar chakra signature made him sigh in relief, but he still wasn't coming out of the shadows. A test, really. As he got closer, a smile rested upon the masked face. The blond that he was on the search for had fallen asleep on the couch, his obnoxious jumpsuit replaced with his birthday suit. A black throw blanket was halfway falling off of his form, one hand keeping it around his waist.

Suddenly, the blond was up and alert, eyes scanning the area, hands up in a protective stance. When his gaze came to rest on silver hair, he dropped his fists and smiled happily, then frowned. Oh no. The man flinched just from the expression, and the other hadn't even spoken yet. "You said you'd be home early. I waited up for you." The disappointment was clear in his voice, and the ex-ANBU sighed, looking away from the upset blond.

"Kakashi." The wince was noticeable, painfully so, and the blond sighed as he held out his arms. A dark eye glanced at the kit, and he removed his hitai-ate to show he was truly sorry. The blond's fingers curled in a way that said 'come here' and Kakashi gave in, collapsing in his husbands arms with a sigh. "A group of rouges tried to get in our way so we had to take care of them. I'm sorry, baby." A finger under his chin compelled him to look up.

Soft, blue eyes looked into his and a smile graced his face once more. A hesitant hand reached up and touched the hem of his mask, silently asking for permission. A soft nod was all Naruto got in return.

Even though he knew it was okay, Naruto was still wary as he slowly pulled the mask down. First to show was his pale nose, a kiss there as it was revealed. Next was his lips, a soft kiss there. Then the small mole and his chin, kisses scattered along his jawline. Kakashi pulled Naruto to him, trading places so he could sit on the couch with him in his lap.

Naruto let his head rest on Kakashi's chest, listening to the calming heartbeat. Pale hands ran through blond hair in a soothing manner. Naruto looked up as Kakashi looked down, their lips connecting in a slow kiss, letting themselves enjoy the moment of peace. They broke away quietly, eyes still closed, before coming together again. More passionately. There were no intentions behind it, more a show of how much they missed each other over the last week.

"Lets get to bed," Naruto murmured as he pulled back and stood, holding his hand out. Kakashi took it silently, stripping himself of his shirt and shoes to toss them in the hamper and on the floor on the way to the bedroom. Naruto payed no mind, only wanting to sleep the rest of the night away.

As they got into the room, Naruto pulled back the white covers with black lining, crawling over to 'his side' of the bed.

Kakashi ruffled his own hair, letting it fall around his face naturally as he sat on the edge to slide into the bed. When he ended up just sitting there for a bit, Naruto rolled and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist. "What's up?" he asked quietly, startling the silence and his husband. The ex-ANBU let his hands rest over Naruto's, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles.

"Nothing. Just lost in thought." Before he could be questioned, Kakashi turned to look at him and motioned for him to move over. Naruto complied, scooting backwards to make room for Kakashi, following his movements as he laid down. The silver haired man stayed on his back, allowing Naruto to throw his arm and leg over his body and pull himself close.

The blond smoothed his hand over the pale chest that was Kakashi's, lingering over scars and the place where his heart is. Kakashi's eyes shut as he relaxed, knowing both him and Naruto were safe. Had been since they were sent to the United States three years ago.

"I'm glad you're home."

Kakashi's eyes opened in panic, Naruto's voice surprising him. He calmed after a few seconds, but the hitch was caught by Naruto. "I missed you a lot. It had been a while since I'd slept on my own." "I'm sorry. You know I had to go." "I know. I'm not mad. How could I be?" Kakashi shrugged with his free shoulder and Narutos hand strayed to the silver strands, twirling it between his fingers.

Kakashi hummed, his eyes shutting again. 

"Goodnight... will you be here when I wake up?"

Kakashi really didn't know, and he didn't want to lie, so he didn't answer. He heard Naruto sigh lowly, obviously taking his answer as a no. He tightened the grip his leg had, pulling himself so he was practically on top of Kakashi, that way he'd wake up if Kakashi did end up leaving.

They fell asleep like that, Naruto on top of Kakashi, basically caging him in. And no, Kakashi didn't leave before Naruto awoke. They spent the morning together in bed, getting up around noon to make a small breakfast on their day off.


End file.
